Always and Forever
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Previously-Nature and Fate: What if Elena was born a thousand years ago, married to Elijah and died only to come back after nature and Fate thought it was time? Better summary inside and rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue: The saddest Fate

Title: Nature and Fate

Author: Aria

Summary: What if Elena was around a thousand years ago, Elijah's wife and the mother of Kol? What if she was killed by Fin only for Ayana to cast a spell on her to return when both Fate and Nature decided that she should return?

Notes for story: I have Kol as Elijah's son instead of as his brother while Elijah will have a twin named Daniel who is the canon version of Elijah (only in TVD seasons 3 &amp; 4 and all of TO), instead of having the doppelgangers appear every five hundred years they appear every two hundred years (Elena and Tatia weren't the only doppelgangers in the 10th century-there was a third one), The Mystic Falls Gang don't really get along with the newest doppelganger Bianca Gilbert and there was NO HAYLIJAH-KALIJAH-STELENA-DELENA and none of them were with Bianca and also, there will be two good quotes from Once Upon a Time thrown in this story, one in this chapter

Bashings of: Esther, Fin, Caroline-well most of The Mystic Falls Gang-and many more

Pairings: Look on my profile for the list!

DISCLAIMER: if I owned these two series, I wouldn't be doing this and both Elena and Elijah would have been together since season 2 episode 11 but seeing as I'm writing this, I don't own anything except this idea and any characters that you're unfamiliar with

Please please be kind-this is my first ever TVD story that's a crossover of sorts with The Originals

* * *

Edited: 04-14-2015

* * *

Prologue: The saddest fate

He stood inside the hut that his brother Elijah lived in with his wife and three children. The youngest were twins Azalea and Liliya who were adored by the entire family and there were talks that he heard from Niklaus about both Elijah and Elena planning on having one more child in their family.

He wasn't aware that Elena was pregnant again. It was confirmed by Ayana just a few hours ago.

Elijah never knew.

He knew that if he killed them that Dahlia's threat will not come after them again.

His mother had taken a great risk at tampering with Kol's magic. She couldn't get to the girls though and their magic could, at any time, call out to Dahlia. Esther couldn't have that and gave her favored son a mission.

Make the girls and their mother-who Esther despised-disappear for good.

Fin steadied his left hand that held a hunting knife and stabbed Elena in her abdomen, knowing that she will bleed out and as he stepped over her fallen body he found the girls-at four years old-drawing in the dirt outside of the hut when he kept chanting in Latin.

The words made no sense to the girls but they fell asleep and the ground covered them, causing them to disappear.

Now, he had to go home and tell mother what he had done.

What he had done for her.

* * *

This was the fastest that he had run but he kept pushing himself when he felt ice fill his heart. He wanted to be wrong and that she and the girls were safe.

Dread filled him as he raced into his hut.

Elijah Mikaelson fell to his knees and held his wife-his _dead_ wife-in his arms, tears falling from his eyes before two of his brothers made their presence known but he didn't turn to look at them.

"Elijah…"his twin brother Daniel whispered. "I am so sorry…'Lena is dead but there is no sign of Azalea and Liliya…" he trailed off. Elijah turned his dark eyes onto him while his younger brother Niklaus nodded, his eyes downcast as he saw the despair bubbling in his favorite brothers usually warm eyes.

From where Elijah was, he could see his eldest son Kol look horrified at the condition of his mother as well as himself, his clothes covered in his soulmate's blood-his one true love's blood.

His Elena.

His light in life.

Gone. Taken away from him and only God knows what happened to his daughters.

"Papa…" Kol's voice was laced with heartache and he couldn't blame him. "Are the girls with grandmother or even Miss Ayana?"

Elijah wanted to say yes to him, to hope that he was being honest when Ayana herself appeared, looking tired and distressed.

"Azalea and Liliya are no longer in this time period," she herself had to blink away the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was caught in her throat. Clearing it, she continued. "I can, however, make sure that a descendant of mine will watch and protect them until you yourself find them."

Elijah could only nod and asked in a choked voice, "Can you bring her back to me?"

She shook her head in the negative. It was impossible to bring back the dead without paying a price. The saying she remembered her mother and grandmother still resonated deep inside her-_all magic comes with a price_. She knew of one way and that was something she read in one of her family's grimoires-if numerous self inflicted deaths were to occur and they overwhelmed the Anchor to the Other Side, it could work.

She blinked and remembered another spell and an idea came to her mind.

Walking over to the distraught man still soaked in his love's blood, she knelt down beside him and placed her right hand over Elena Mikaelson's knife wound. Closing her eyes she began to chant something in Latin, her voice softer now, and the air around them turned frosty cold. The four male Mikaelsons near her felt the magic from not only Elena and Ayana swirl around but the magic from nature all around them bleed into that swirled magic and be pushed back inside the corpse. The second she was done, a small smile graced her lips.

"She will return to you when nature and Fate find another soul who will be killed and then you both will be reunited with your daughters again." As soon as the words left her mouth, she got up and walked over to her own hut that had talismans hanging.

There was one problem though.

It was four years after this incident that Esther used the darkest of magics to protect her children and only grandson while using Niklaus' wife's blood. It was with this magic that she made all of them-after her sweet and innocent Henrik's death-into what's now known as the Original Vampires in which every vampire will be descended from.

There was the whole 'Esther affair with Ansel' that came out to play in Niklaus becoming a Hybrid-something half vampire and half werewolf-and Esther, wanting to please her husband, decided to make sure that he couldn't break the curse itself.

During their time, Elijah did not become involved with anyone, wanting nothing more than the two girls and wife he lost.

He spent most time in protecting his only son from whatever or even whomever will hurt him.

They did not know that in one thousand years from their first transformation that the curse will be undone and that those who were lost will come back.

It will be, when both nature and Fate were in agreement.

* * *

End prologue!

Author's second note: originally, when I had planned on Elena coming back was after Fin's death but thinking on it, I also want her to come back when Greta Martin/Jenna Sommers dies (basically towards the end of season 2).

So, which sounds better: Elena coming back after Greta/Jenna or after Fin?

Leave your answers in a review!

Aria


	2. Chapter 1: She's back

**Author's Notes: In this, there are two flashbacks and they will be in italic and also, if you're big Caroline fans-nows the time to click on something else to read.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Also, a big thanks to bulldozed88 for the kind words**

**Another thing-I had decided to fix this as I remembered that in a previously written chapter that I had Elijah killing Katherine and in this one it said that it was Katherine who cut John's fingers-I fixed it to Isobel**

**Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

Edited: 04-14-2015

* * *

Chapter One: She's back

The sacrifice came to an end, after a thousand years-it was over.

At the cost of Isobel Flemming, Jenna Sommers, Greta Martin, the werewolf Jules and John Gilbert.

Bianca Gilbert, the newest doppelganger of Tatia Petrova, curled herself onto the couch Jeremy placed her on and she cried for her birth parents Isobel and John, for Jenna, for everyone.

Though her heart ached, she knew that they were in a better place and not in any more pain then they were in before.

If she closed her eyes and blocked the sounds coming from everywhere, she could hear the screams of Jules and Greta's chanting.

_I'll never have peace_ was her final thought as her dreams became nightmares once again.

* * *

_Why am I the one who has to bury the damn body?_ Damon Salvatore thought angrily as he grabbed a shovel from his little brother Stefan who just appeared, after making sure Caroline and Tyler the werewolf were okay, and together they began shoveling the dirt around where the three circles of fire were located.

The first body they were burying was Jules.

Damon admitted, "I don't feel sorry about her death. If it wasn't Klaus who killed her, it would have been me."

"Just because she bit and killed Rose." Stefan managed to look his brother in the eye as he spoke. "She might have done something stupid but she didn't deserve to die like that."

"You keep thinking like that and I'll believe that you're going soft because of vampire Barbie."

The subtle jibe at Stefan's girlfriend Caroline Forbes made Stefan snarl at him.

He hasn't forgiven him for what he did to Caroline back when she was human.

* * *

At least an hour later, they had finished burying Jules and were just about to start burying Greta when the sounds of rustling and leaves crunching could be heard coming from the direction that Daniel and Klaus ran in.

The two brothers looked up and saw a man there that looked like the exact replica of Daniel-even in his black suit.

The hairs on the back of their heads and arms were raised and they were fearful.

This was one vampire they've never seen or heard of.

_Is he an Original?_ Damon and Stefan both thought as they watched him like a hawk.

He was kneeling beside Jenna's body, not caring that he was getting his suit dirty, and as he closed her eyes he muttered something in-Norwegian?- before he stood and walked away.

He didn't even look back to see their curious looks.

They thought nothing of it and continued on digging and burying Greta's body.

* * *

It seemed like it was only fourteen days have passed but it had been only seven long and tearful days when Bianca, in her black dress, placed roses on both John and Jenna's graves in the Gilbert Family Plot.

Though Jenna wasn't a member of the Gilbert family, Bianca thought she should still be buried there. She was trying hard not to cry (which was fruitless as the tears fell down her red cheeks) but as soon as she saw the slut bitch Caroline Forbes stroll over to the graves, she felt hollow and angry as the blonde _allowed_ a single tear to fall, and walked away like nothing happened.

There were reasons why vampire Barbie could be cold and Bianca knew that it had to do with her sire, Damon.

Everyone knew that Caroline Forbes had slept with Damon multiple times before she began a relationship with Stefan.

Though she knew that Caroline _was_ compelled to be with Damon, she wasn't _compelled_ to cheat on Matt _with_ Stefan and _nearly_ had a one night stand with Tyler Lockwood while with Matt in the first place.

She knew the same could be said for Caroline's witch best friend Bonnie Bennett-the same witch _who _tried to kill Klaus and failed.

The same witch who was also dating and nearly slept with Tyler when Jeremy left her only when none of them thought about saving her from Rose and Trevor back in March.

She remembered that the Salvatores had thrown that vervain grenade at Daniel Smith as well as stake him but she was angry and horrified about what they had done.

She knew that Jeremy was still grieving for their parents, Anna and Vicki but now both of their legal guardians were gone.

He left Mystic Falls yesterday for Denver with hers and Alaric's blessings.

They had also asked Bonnie to dagger him only for Bianca herself to undagger him only hours later.

She didn't feel ashamed when they tried telling her that she was a stupid idiot and that what they had done was for _her best interest_.

That was a lie.

_He_ was the one who _saved_ her from the two vampires who were planning on selling _her_ to Klaus in exchange for their freedom.

Her anger at the Salvatores also stemmed from the fact that since they arrived in Mystic Falls, her life was being dictated and nearly controlled by them from the moment Stefan saved her when her parents died.

Since her death and reawakening, she realized that it wasn't Stefan who saved her from drowning.

_It was Daniel_.

If he wanted to kill her, he would have let her drown nearly a year ago.

Stefan kept hitting on her and when she was about to say yes after the eighteenth pick up line, she finds him screwing Caroline behind the bleachers.

Damon kept hitting on her as well and when she told him that she couldn't see herself in a relationship with him, he gets drunk and kills Jeremy.

Who survived thanks to his Gilbert ring.

She didn't want them here and as she looked up, she cocked her head as she saw who she thought was Daniel lay flowers on a grave marked _SMITH_. Standing up, she took her heels off and walked towards him with the intent of laying into him.

"How could you-" she stopped as he looked at her like he didn't know her. "You have no idea who I am do you?" she asked with a sigh.

He chuckled. "I only know that you are the doppelganger who unlocked my brother's curse and is my twin's newest obsession I believe."

"You're his twin brother Elijah," Bianca remembered Daniel telling her about it.

* * *

_They were walking along the Lockwood Estate when she asked, "how many brothers do you have?"_

"_I have three-one is my identical twin, one is older than me and the final brother is Klaus." His eyes were misty. "We had another one but he died, that was the catalyst for us becoming The Original Vampires and Elijah hasn't had the easiest life but I cannot blame him for that. None of our siblings can."_

"_I'm assuming that he didn't take to the transition entirely well?" She asked, wondering how they felt about drinking blood. _

_He laughed a real laugh. She thought it sounded great to hear._

_It sounded better than Bonnie's and Caroline's and everyone else's put together._

"_No," his laughter faded and his voice became choked. "It was because he found his wife-his _mate -_dead from a stab wound from which she bled out." He seemed to be locked in that memory before shaking his head sadly. _

_It was evident that he missed her even as horror filled her. She could vividly imagine finding any of her family members like that-and had found John not only stabbed but his fingers cut off because of Isobel who Jenna invited in. Tears nearly blinded her eyes as she shivered._

"_Oh God!"_

* * *

"I am." Elijah looked at the group who were there surrounding the two new graves. "I am assuming that you do not like them much." He gestured towards the group as they ignored her and studied him.

She scrunched her nose and nodded. "Yeah, you could say that I strongly _dislike_ them." He nodded and made a motion with his hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

The two trekked through the woods until they stopped at the falls where he sat down, staring at the water.

"I met my light here." He smiled sadly as the memory played in his mind.

_He was hunting when the sounds of water splashing around was heard. He stopped his tracking and stalked over towards the waterfall when he looked down, he saw a goddess in human form._

_Deeply toned olive skin and shimmering brown eyes that were flecked with gold with wavy light brown hair._

_He knew that he should just turn around but a part of him couldn't._

"_You have been told that spying on a lady who is swimming is inappropriate correct?" the girl called from the waters when her eyes caught him._

_He blushed and nodded. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and the smile seemed to make her face fill with such light._

"_I will not tell if you will not." She giggled out. She didn't seem to be afraid of showing off as she began to dive back into the water, splashing around before coming up for air._

"_Who are you?" He called over to her as he began the trek to meet her down there. He wanted to know who she was and she couldn't stop the smile from coming off her face._

"_Elena. Elena Petrova."_

Bianca sat beside him, hearing this part of their tragic love story made her look at her hands. She had dated Tyler but when she found out that he was using her to get in good with Caroline and Bonnie, she dumped him and cried her heart out.

She also ate an entire pint-or maybe four-of all of her favorite Ben &amp; Jerry's Ice Creams that Jenna had stockpiled for her.

"We were married only four months later-back then, you had to wait for the custom six months-and on our one year anniversary we had a son, Kol." He was smiling as he kept remembering every good memory he had of his wife and family before they were taken away. "It was many years later that we had our twin daughters."

"Has the pain lessened?" She felt the tears sting in her eyes as he shook his head in the negative.

"The pain is still there." _And will always be there_ he mentally added.

The two spoke for hours until Alaric came and decided to take her home and he just watched the water fade from the reddish orange glow to a soft bluish purple before fading into black and the sounds of Klaus' wolf howls sang to the moon.

He knew that Daniel would be cleaning up the Hybrid's messes.

It was their responsibility-they were the only undaggered elder siblings.

"Hello again." He turned his head and smiled at her for the first time in a thousand years.

"Elena."

She was back.

* * *

**Author's notes: Originally, this wasn't going to be the end of the chapter but I thought 'it seems to fit a little better' and the next chapter is a time skip to Canon S3Ep13**


	3. Chapter 2: Negotiations and surprises

**Author's Note: Elena is OOC as is Elijah and for those of you who wanted to know about Elijah's reaction to seeing his dead wife and not be terribly confused as to seeing her there, there's a flashback!**

**Also, if you haven't read the book The Originals: The Rise, the character of Vivianne Lescheres was Klaus' love interest and the character of Mary-Alice Claire came from The Originals in season 2 and in Kol's webseries The Awakening**

**Shout out to bulldozed88 and to all that have favorited and followed this story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Negotiations and surprises

After an uneventful summer with Bonnie and meeting some of her relatives who took a slight liking to him, Damon had to fix his most casual looking suit in his mirror. He had his hair styled to hit the nape of his neck and as he turned around, he saw Stefan who was barely hanging onto whatever threads of humanity he had of.

The stench of bourbon, blood-he wasn't sure if it was human or animal-vodka and whatever drugs he got from Jeremy Gilbert's packrat room while he was living the simple life in Denver were floating around him in a vomit inducing aroma.

He knew that Caroline was probably in the same boat as Stefan was.

Both had no humanity now but were working on regaining it.

"Get cleaned up or else drink a lot of that perfume you got vampire Barbie for Christmas last year." Damon told him with a cold glint in his ice blue eyes. "We are meeting the Evil Hybrid, his dick brother and whoever else they invited to be there to talk about-as the Original dick says-_Exquisite_ Bianca Gilbert."

Both tried to hide the wince when mentioning her name.

Before, it was no secret that the Salvatores desired her-only for her likeness to Katherine as well as them wanting to make her into said version-but as soon as they met Caroline Forbes-a vampire Katherine created with the use of both Stefan and Damon's blood-and Caroline's best friend Bonnie Bennett-a descendant of Emily who Damon swore to protect her line, they tried to use Bianca for information but it failed _epically_.

She basically told them that she didn't care if they died in a fiery house fire or if they were close to overdosing on whatever drug would make them get so high, she didn't like them and wanted nothing to do with them.

That, and the slap across their faces worked well.

* * *

Daniel just fixed his black suit when he felt a feminine hand in between his shoulder blades, rubbing it in circles.

She knew exactly how to get him in a lust filled haze.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he turned around and caught his girlfriend's hand in his.

It was a wrong move to do as she stood in front of him wearing a soft pink strapless dress that fell to her knees and her hair styled in a playful braid with that one streak of pink in her hair that she got while they were together in Australia towards the end of summer.

In his mind, no one could look as stunning as his doppelganger-his Bianca.

_The one person I love and who loves me back_ he thought as he rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

Klaus had to hand it to himself, he had truly outdone himself with setting the stage for the faux negotiations Daniel wanted to play out with their…guests.

The Salvatore brothers were nothing but nuisances that should have been eradicated at least a century ago, if not two centuries.

He would only play nice for his brother but after what they had done to him and his baby sister, even Daniel was in agreement that the two needed to be taught a lesson.

_It would be wonderful to hear their screams of mercy _he thought with a cold and sadistic smile on his face as he sauntered off into the kitchen.

* * *

Elijah watched his wife flitter through the walk-in closet, trying to find something acceptable to wear and so far, she was unimpressed with the clothing options she'd found that would work for this 'family dinner' Klaus wanted to have.

The dresses were either 'too long, too short, slutty looking' or basically 'too much of a ballgown'.

Standing up, he crossed over to her and had his hands on her barely covered hips.

"Do not fret-you will look beautiful," he murmured in her ear. Lifting his right hand, he pulled out a garment bag and passed it over to her. "Try this."

Smiling up at him, she pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled away, taking the bag with her.

If he were to die right then, he'd be happy to.

_She was my greatest choice_ he thought as he went to check on Kol who would be grumbling.

* * *

Damon tugged at his sleeves while his eyes flicked over to Stefan who was bored and still slightly drunk. He knew that he was bored, so was he as the negotiations haven't even started yet.

Apparently, the two Original Brothers were waiting for three people and as he looked at Bianca from the corner of his eye, he saw that she seemed happier.

It was a complete shock to find out that Klaus didn't dagger Daniel-the man _did_ try to kill him-and had also allowed him to take Bianca on a whirlwind trip over Europe, Asia, Australia and other exotic places.

As Damon picked his tumbler up, the sound of someone knocking out the beat to Jingle Bells could be heard and a strange sound came out of Klaus' mouth.

It sounded like a laugh or a chortle. He saw Klaus and Daniel meet eyes and it was Klaus that got up to answer the door.

* * *

The door opened and he saw his nephew-wearing something from 1919-fix him a glare as he tapped his foot impatiently and his brother and sister in law smiling warmly at him.

It was a sight that he desired to see in the thousand years that his favorite, never daggered brother, barely had anymore.

"They said that I had to come here," the forever thousand year old teenager groaned out. "I didn't get to level 20 on my game!"

"Are you willing to disappoint me Kol Daniel?" the boy's mother got out in a sickly sweet voice. He gulped and shook his head in the negative.

His mother, no doubt beautiful and mischievous like him, could make even the simplest of punishments become the worst with her words.

Once she was sure that her only son was well reprimanded, Elena Mikaelson turned to her brother in law and he had taken a good look at her.

Her usually braided hair was done in something called a 'waterfall braid' and she was wearing a beautiful lavender colored halter dress that fell to her knees with said brother's leather jacket draped over her.

_To keep her nice and warm_ Klaus thought. Seeing them now, he was thrown into a happier memory of the three of them, making sure that Kol knew that the monsters weren't going to come after him.

_If he only knew then that they would become the monsters that monsters fear_

Shaking his head of the nostalgia that settled over his mind, he offered them all a warmer smile.

"What a late surprise Elijah," the hybrid said with that same smile on his face before he threw a question at his sister in law. "When did you come back to us Elena?" The questioning voice made her sigh in a highly dramatic manner.

"May we come inside?" She questioned back at him before her eyes began to dance with mischief, just like her son's when he begins plotting the most random acts of chaos.

There's a reason he still hates Silly String and baseball bats.

And the sixties with their free love.

"Unless, of course, today wasn't the date for the negotiations and you are quite busy with someone-I do not judge-waiting for you in your…" she trailed off.

Klaus' brain felt fried by the cackles of electricity and his face heated up.

Elijah couldn't stop chortling in delightful amusement, Kol was between laughing and crying _of_ laughter and Daniel, he could hear, was silently laughing at him.

At least Bianca and the Salvatores didn't hear her.

Elena had a triumphant look in her eyes and he gave up on teasing her to turn red.

She would win every single time.

"Please," he groaned out a little embarrassed, "please come in." He managed to push the door open wider for them.

Elijah, still laughing, walked past him and Kol trailed behind him.

Elena stayed back and whispered once the laugh died in her throat, "thank you for watching out for them." He nodded, still red in the face.

"You're all the family that I want and need." Once she walked in, he followed after her.

* * *

Daniel couldn't look his Hybrid brother in the eye without blushing and chuckling softly under his breath at his reddening face.

He sorely missed it when his family was whole and together, though they were still missing two people. His nieces but he then knew that it probably wasn't time for them to come yet.

Since Elena's death, only he and Elijah managed to retain their humanity and that was by a single thread.

The first one to lose their humanity was Fin but Elijah claimed that _he_ lost it when their mother had died. Klaus lost his due to the Hunters Curse in 1114 when he was in a suicidal phase and Elijah managed to help him but in 1722 New Orleans he regained it when he met Vivianne Lescheres only to lose it when she died.

Rebekah, their precious baby sister, had also lost her humanity in 1114 but that was because Alexander-the Hunter she was involved with-had betrayed her and also died because of Niklaus. Before she had met him, she was lively and vivacious, so loving and warm and enjoying what life had to offer. She just _exuded_ such bright innocence until Alexander.

Kol, his only nephew, barely had his emotions either on or off. He kept his right in between losing it or not losing it, even in 1919 New Orleans when he and Mary-Alice Claire were in Dowager Fauline's Cottage that ended up becoming a witch asylum that he managed to escape but Mary-Alice died in there.

Not only was he thankful, but so was Kol, when Elijah had asked and negotiated with Klaus to not dagger his son.

"_He is my only reason for not shutting it off. If you do dagger him, you will end up regretting it brother. Always and forever."_

Those words still haunted him to this day.

As soon as he saw each of his family members walk in, he smiled and stood up, walking over towards Elena and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I am very glad to see you have returned to the land of the living." He smiled at her in a way that made him look years younger.

She nodded and he gave his twin brother and nephew each a manly hug before returning to his seat but the glance he saw Stefan give his twin made him curious.

"I saw you the same time as Damon as we were burying Jules and Greta." The 163 year old immortal teen said with his eyes glazed and the stench barely covered up. "You were also in Chicago with Gloria-" Damon, it appears, had rudely cut his brother off by glowering at Elena.

* * *

Damon couldn't believe it. Katherine was there and trying to pull off being someone she isn't.

Not this time.

"Katherine," he glowered with a growl before he stood up and rushed her.

Which fell through as the woman held her hand out and his brain felt like it was being boiled and fried-just like his blood.

Falling to his knees, he saw that his brother was also down for the count as the male look alike snapped his neck like a twig.

"What a legacy you have here Nikky," the girl drawled in cold amusement. "I've never been so insulted in my life! Comparing me to that…_that_ thing!" she was definitely furious but her fury ended as the look alike held her in his arms.

"Sadly they are of my line," Klaus drawled through Damon's hazy mind. "I can tell you that I truly careless about what will happen to them –one for insulting you in such a way sister and the other for just breathing and breaking Rebekah's heart over again." Damon blearily saw everyone looking at him and Stefan with looks of dark amusement on their faces, even the witch bitch who was frying his brain who could be Katherine's twin had that look.

He didn't dare look at Bianca-who was best friends with Barbie Klaus.

The witch muttered something and his body felt like he was under _so much weight_.

He fell into the dark oblivion of sleep after seeing that.

* * *

"It took me three hours to make Elijah believe I was real and not a hallucination." Elena explained as she told them about coming back. "He just kept up but as more and more people saw me-in the clothes I wore when I was killed in-he finally believed me."

He had the good grace to blush as the memory flooded into his mind…

* * *

_She was back._

_Every fiber in his body wanted to believe that she was back but after a thousand years, his demons coming up and around him, she couldn't be._

_It would be impossible._

_She looked real enough, even in the dress she died in with the tear in it still covered in blood._

"_You are still my beautiful hallucination," he whispered sadly. "I want to believe that you are real…you aren't."_

"_I am real Elijah Mikaelson!" She shouted at him, anger coloring her cheeks red. "I am real and I can prove it." With that, she looked around for something sharp and when she did find it, he was walking away from the waterfall._

_Though she was small and petite-even after three children-she could still keep up with him as his strides happen to be longer than hers as well as more powerful._

_He wasn't sure how much time passed as he exited the woods with Elena and getting into town but as soon as people were seeing her, they were stopping and pointing her out until a man asked, "you hurt miss?"_

_Turning, he saw an elderly man was looking at her in a kind, grandfatherly way. The second his hands touched hers, he could feel the blood pumping through and the sound of her heartbeat skipping a beat as it always did whenever he touched her in every way he could imagine._

_She really was back with him. His eyes turned towards the man and once making sure no one noticed, he compelled him to get back into his car and drive home where his wife-as the wedding band on his finger was an indication-waited for him._

_Flashing her to his townhouse, he couldn't stop peppering kisses along her neck and throat, trailing them up to the shell of her ear, allowing her sweet scent to overpower him._

_He was never letting her go and he was glad that Kol still thrived in New Orleans._

* * *

Bianca sighed happily. It was adorable, seeing how happy the man was. Daniel had left to go undagger his siblings and as he returned with the daggers, he placed each one on the coffee table.

One by one they appeared.

Rebekah, in that red dress she didn't get to wear to prom thanks to Bonnie frying her brain and daggering her.

The second brother in something a pirate would wear but as his eyes met Elena's, he paled and she said darkly the words that would make any of them shiver.

"You killed me."


	4. Chapter 3: Family and Magic

**Here is chapter three!**

**Also, the name of Elijah's twin is the same as the actor who portrays him! **

* * *

Edited:4-27-2015

* * *

Chapter 3: Family and Magic

Finn could feel Elijah's eyes staring at him in a burning rage as were his younger siblings though their stares were more of horror and fury, just like those of his nephew and the girl who looked like Elena, Elena's twin Lorelai and Tatia Petrova.

He ended up seeing Elijah's face flood into his vision and his brother's hand around his throat, choking him till he turned blue in the face while his two brothers were trying to pull him off but none of it was working.

For some reason, he seemed resigned to this fate.

All of the sudden, his head went straight into the wall repeatedly as Elijah hissed out, "You. Killed. Her. And. Took. My. Daughters. Away. From. Me." with each word, his head felt like it was going to be split in two when suddenly, Daniel managed to pull Elijah back and ended up punching him in the face as did Klaus at the same time.

Kol, on the other hand, had decided to break his spine with the table they were eating on.

They knew that Elijah and Kol were the ones who needed to release all that rage and sadness for not having her around for these past centuries.

No one had noticed the two bodies of the centuries old vampires start coming to.

Well, none of the Original Vampires and the doppelganger, that's for sure.

Elena did and she managed to concentrate her powers-which took little effort on her part-to only focus on knocking out both of them before all three vanished. Elijah had turned and when he saw her disappear, he closed his eyes and focused on his bond with her.

The same bond they had a thousand years ago-the same one that made him realize that she was disappearing from him when he found her dead.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt her in the basement doing something before she appeared by his side and took off the cloaking charm she used in the first place.

"They are locked up in the basement," she supplied as her eyes met Elijah's with a small little smile adorning it. "I had to knock them out and fry their brains so many times so they probably won't awaken until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." She smirked widely at Klaus. "They also have enough vervain in them to knock out the _Original Hybrid_." The last two words were drawled out just like a lady of the South would say it.

Klaus let out a low grumble.

Apparently, she was going to be teasing him until they all died.

Which was never going to happen unless they had the white oak stake at hand.

Before long, the front door was blown open and appearing like a messenger of the gods, Esther walked in and right in front of the fireplace but as she turned around to face them all, her pale skin paled even further as she saw the newest doppelganger and her supposedly deceased daughter in law, standing there with her children and grandson-well, almost all of her children.

Fin had his spine broken.

The very same daughter in law, the only one that she hated, that she had ordered Fin to kill.

She was, apparently, alive again.

* * *

In what seemed like only days turned out to be hours, Daniel and Fin-once he awoken- were 'tasked' by Esther to remove the vampires from the basement and to return them to their home.

Daniel just tossed them out of the trunk and smiled in cold satisfaction as the sounds of bones breaking rang in his ears.

After what they did to him, Bianca and his family, they should just be thankful that nothing else happened to them.

The minute they returned home, they had an unexpected guest in the form of Sage, with their mother and bonding over tea choices.

Fin's lover from nine hundred years ago and the vampire he sired.

"Mom and dad are at home." Kol told Daniel as Fin was getting reacquainted with Sage up in his room and Esther was with Rebekah who was teaching her about this century as the blonde took Sage's vacant seat upon entering the living room. "I think that they're trying to give me more little siblings which would be difficult considering dad's a vampire and all but you know mom." Daniel shook his head.

"I am assuming that Niklaus is your watcher?" Kol groaned.

"He doesn't even have any video games!"

In Kol's mind, the world was ending because of the lack of things for him to play.

* * *

"Mother is planning a ball." Fin announced to his siblings only days after they were undaggered. Elijah, who was lying on the couch with Elena in his arms, looked unconcerned while Rebekah was smiling and the other males were playing Texas hold 'em, not even caring. "Do none of you care?" he ended up demanding of his brothers and nephew who were focused more on the game and on the pot of money in front of them.

They were betting from normal chores to money although he wondered why 'grocery store' was on the list as well as what a 'grocery store' was.

Those who he were talking to nodded as it looked like Klaus was going to win when Daniel revealed his cards.

His was the winning hand with two Aces and two Kings with a Queen while Klaus only had two Queens, two 10s and a 5.

Kol had a Queen, three Jacks and a 10.

* * *

As the preparations over at Mikaelson Mansion were going underway, Bianca was trying on some of the ball gowns she had thought about getting while over in one of the shops in town when Caroline strutted in, trying to look intimidating but after spending time with Elena Mikaelson who can knock out vampires with a wave of her hand, Caroline Forbes was just a meek little kitten getting declawed.

"How's your boy-toy? Got rid of you yet?" she sneered coldly.

Bianca sighed. This girl, she tried being friends with, just hated her for no reason.

"No Caroline, he didn't." She said while thinking of her Original. Caroline harrumphed.

"Of course not yet," she looked coldly at her while purring out the words. "Once he sees me, he'll drop you like yesterday's trash."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Bianca had to give it to Elena to appear like a godsend. "I've heard that talking about oneself isn't very good…or is that talking _to_ oneself?" though she was still trying to figure out certain sayings, she knew how to make people pay with her words when they pissed her off.

Just look at what happened to Damon.

Caroline turned and ignored her before going over to the counter and compelled the shopkeeper to bring out her red dress and Bonnie's dress.

"I wouldn't call those 'dresses'," Elena said as she saw them. "They seem to be…lacking certain _sophistication_ to them," then her eyes turned cold, "but considering what I heard about you, Miss Forbes, I guess that saying Bianca told me about whores and prostitutes must be true."

Caroline ignored her as best as she could but the angry glint in her eye meant that Elena was going to be in some sort of trouble.

While thinking of ways for her to be rid of the girl, Caroline smiled at the man and while grinning, she tried to shove Elena only for her to walk into a rack of dresses. Embarrassed, she took her dresses away with a sway of her hips in what she thought was a sensual manner when it was really…not.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "I had thought you would need help." She told her warmly as she tucked a stray piece of hair from her face. "My god! If you were not my cousin's doppelganger, I would say that you were mine or my sister Lorelai's."

"Were you and Lorelai twins?" she asked. Elena nodded.

"Twins run in the Petrova bloodline as well as the Mikaelson bloodline." She answered honestly and as the two looked through all the ball gowns when both found their dream dresses.

Bianca's was a black and gold one while Elena's looked slightly more sophisticated with its capped sleeves and criss cross bodice.

* * *

The second they heard about what Sage did to their baby sister, Elijah and Daniel both decided to make Sage pay.

The red headed trollop tried to use their sister for information along with her little associate-Damon Salvatore-only for it to backfire in their faces when a human boy named Matt walked in, trying to find some member of the little rag-tag group they created.

Snapping her neck, Elijah took her downstairs to the basement and pulled over a cart that had objects one could use to torture people.

_Oh, this was going to be fun_ he thought with a small little sadistic smirk growing on his face.

So many hours of torturing Sage, Elijah and Daniel learned exactly why they wanted to use her for information: they wanted the legendary white oak stake.

He didn't hear his siblings, mother, son, wife, Miss Bianca and the little rag-tag group enter until he heard Fin's howled rage at him just _ripping out_ the trollop's heart and the boy she had taken under her wing scream in rage that mixed with Fin's. He knew that his wife and son weren't surprised by this action-he had wanted Sage dead the moment he met her but he never had a reason to kill her _yet_.

Until that moment and he could feel Rebekah cling to him and he was instantly reminded of her sweet and innocent nature.

It was something that he thought she lost when she shut it off.

In that moment, she turned it back _on_.

Turning to his wife and son, he carried his sister into her room and just consoled her as all the emotions hit her at once.

Klaus caught the subtle look in Bianca's eyes as they fluttered to Daniel before she went over to the body and covered it in a sheet of plastic while she said a small prayer.

Though she's human, she was still filled with compassion, like his first love Tatia and his sister Elena.

All should have felt sorry for Fin but when he killed Elena, he signed his death sentence. He took Elena from Elijah and Kol for a thousand years.

Let's see how long he lasts before turning it off again.

Elijah's oath to protect who he calls his family was the one thing that he never _ever_ holds back on and the red head was not going to be the last of his victims.

He had found Katerina and had killed her back in 1919, leaving her heart beside her body and actually proving to everyone that she did, in fact, have a heart.

He ended up a little fearful of his brother who was as bloodthirsty as he was.

* * *

Over in Washington, a chocolate skinned woman in her late twenties to early thirties stared at the two sleeping girls she had been charged with by a close relative and her ancestor six years ago.

Though the girls were identical, they did have some subtle differences and the biggest one was in their hair.

One had a streak of ice blue on the left side while the other had a streak of violet blue on the right.

She knew that it was almost time for them to return to their family but asshe asked her ancestor earlier that night if she should send them now, the woman whispered "not yet as Mystic Falls is not safe."

Now it was just her playing the waiting game but she knew that one day, Ayana would tell her 'now is the time'.

Until such time, Lucy Bennett closed the bedroom door to Azalea and Liliya's room.

* * *

**Here's the third chapter! Yeah, I decided to go with the original ending of us seeing who was the girls' 'guardian'. I had to add Lucy as it and yes, the girls DID age and now are in their teens...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Here's the second chapter I decided to post today!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ball

* * *

Edited: 4-27-2015

* * *

It was the night of the ball and as both Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett strutted in wearing those dresses they bought online, they believed themselves to be visions of beauty and grace as soon as Damon and Stefan started dancing with them.

Caroline did love Stefan-_she truly and totally does still_-but she has the desire for revenge and also to make that bitch Gilbert start to act like a complete whiny crybaby and she knew just how to do that.

Get her Original boy-toy.

_Which shouldn't be too hard to do_ she thought as she was in a red dress and everything that she heard about him was that the man himself loved red dresses, so she specifically picked this one.

This red dress made her look good and combined with her perfect blonde locks in curls, she considered herself to be a million dollars and as she scanned the crowd, she saw her target with Bianca who was in a black and gold dress.

Of all the colors-she picks _that_?

She already knew that he was going to be begging her to be his tonight.

A small sneer curled on her bright red lips as everyone seemed to love perfect, orphaned Bianca Gilbert when all the attention should be on her-the Sheriff's daughter and all around golden child _Caroline Forbes_. Not some insignificant and unattractive brunette.

No one could see that everything she's done was her fault. No one could see that if Bianca wasn't around she wouldn't be a vampire, Bonnie wouldn't be a witch and Tyler wouldn't be a pathetically weak hybrid.

It was _all her fault_ and she knew that Bonnie agreed with her as it was written in her eyes.

Unknown to her, Bianca, who was learning how to use magic, allowed her mind to wander and she touched Caroline's and saw every single sexual fantasy the girl had.

Apparently, she wanted to destroy her and take Daniel for herself only to spit him out afterwards. She managed to look at Daniel and murmured, "Miss Mystic Falls wants you all to herself."

He choked and Fin arrived, wanting to escort her to see their mother and actually re-meet the woman again.

* * *

It was all purely filling her curiosity as she saw the eye daggers Bianca was being given by the baby blonde vampire that Rebekah had called 'vampire barbie' as well as her witchy best friend and a descendant of Ayana.

Unlike the child-witch descendant, Elena could _feel_ the magic all around her and at the moment, she just felt the most evil of evil magic stemming from where Esther was as well as where the little witch stood.

If she had placed a bet on who was using this magic, it would be on Esther though the little witch was a good contender.

As her eyes caught Fin taking Bianca to meet Esther again, she knew that something bad was going to happen.

Twirling in her cream colored dress that went well with her skin tone and allowing the jewels that were embedded into the dress to glitter in the light, she fluttered over to Elijah from where she was standing and whispered to him and their family, "be careful about with what you will eat and drink tonight."

* * *

"I'm not going to help you do this! They are my friends!" Bianca told Esther when the Original witch spilled her plan on killing her children.

Esther shook her head and forcibly took her blood from the girl. She didn't care about the doppelgänger who was bleeding from her arm, she just cared about her plans.

* * *

When Bianca came, her arm still slightly bloody, she had warned them about what Esther wanted even as the toast came.

The eldest brother had told his mother what he had overheard from Daniel and Bianca before the toast.

_"So how was my mother?"_

_"Intense."_

_"And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private? Bianca. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"_

_"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."_

_"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"_

_"It's true."_

Not once did she give out signs of her deceit.

Daniel, during the toast, had cut his hand and placed it on her wound, healing her while the Original's mother and eldest brother did not know that the others _did not drink_ the champagne for the toast Esther gave.

* * *

Once the ball ended and the linking spell Esther used was useless, she and Fin left the mansion to go meet up with the two Bennett witches in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie Bennett and her mother Abby Bennett, two of the last descendants of Ayana herself.

Unknown to them, they were being followed by Elena and Klaus-the former using a spell to make both herself and Klaus invisible-and began tracking them.

When it was discovered all four of them wanted to exterminate the entire vampire race, Elena had an idea hit her and as she disillusioned herself and Klaus and had the Hybrid King himself snap the neck of his brother while she knocked the other three out with a sleep spell.

* * *

**This chapter is just about the ball so that's why it's so short!**

**Have a great Easter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Consequences and New Orleans

**Previously in what was known as Nature and Fate that is now known as...**

**_Always and Forever_:**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Once the ball ended and the linking spell Esther used was useless, she and Fin left the mansion to go meet up with the two Bennett witches in Mystic Falls._

_Bonnie Bennett and her mother Abby Bennett, two of the last descendants of Ayana herself._

_Unknown to them, they were being followed by Elena and Klaus-the former using a spell to make both herself and Klaus invisible-and began tracking them._

_When it was discovered all four of them wanted to exterminate the entire vampire race, Elena had an idea hit her and as she disillusioned herself and Klaus and had the Hybrid King himself snap the neck of his brother while she knocked the other three out with a sleep spell._

* * *

Edited: 4-27-2015

* * *

**Chapter 5: Consequences and New Orleans:**

"What's the plan?" Bianca asked through a yawn. Though she was tired, she still felt a little excited even when wearing nothing but Daniel's white button up shirt and nothing else.

Elena was perched on her husband's armchair as she spoke, nibbling on her lower lip as she twirled her index finger around a stray strand of hair.

"The plan is to get into contact with a witch that is trusted by the family, get a jeweler and restrain not only the little witch's power but that of Esther and the little witch's mother. We also kill Fin."

"So who kills Fin?" Daniel asked as his hand stayed on Bianca's lower back before his arm wrapped itself around her waist and pressed her closer to himself.

Elena blushed. "I haven't gotten that far yet." Elijah pulled her onto his lap and had her face him. She smiled at him and laid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Good plan but how does this one sound, " Klaus ended up pacing back and forth from his place in front of the fireplace. "Tamper the little witch's magic with a spelled piece of jewelry, make her mother into a vampire and kill both Fin and mother."

"I like that plan better than mom's." Kol piped up.

It was all decided as the next day, Klaus was nearly killed by Esther only to have her heart ripped out of her again, this time by Elijah and it was Rebekah who fed Abby her blood and killed said witch.

The most emotional part about that day was when Elena asked Fin before she killed him, "why?"

"I did it for mother. She knew that you should not have been a part of this family and I was following her orders."

He knew that he had to hide the other part of her reasoning.

Elena held the white oak stake and as she placed it over his heart, she allowed a tear to fall.

She may hate killing because of her compassion, but she knew that this needed to be done and shoved the stake into where his heart should be.

Bonnie had been given a charm bracelet that could never be taken off by Bianca and a witch with ties to the Petrova family named Angeline Nikolaev.

Angeline, a Bulgarian and French girl who lived in Paris before moving to Mystic Falls, was an extremely distant relative to those with Petrova blood.

What they didn't know was that Angeline had a secret and that secret tied her to the Mikaelson family.

_Always and forever._

* * *

The weeks that followed after that day were great for the Originals.

Elijah took his wife and son to New Orleans while the other three stayed in Mystic Falls as both Bianca and Rebekah wanted to finish this half of the term in Mystic Falls before they all move to New Orleans.

* * *

_She was walking through Bourbon Street when Ayana suddenly appeared before her. Lucy smiled at her and bowed her head a little, as to show her respect._

_Ayana returned the sentiment and spoke in a hurried tone._

_"__Go to New Orleans and reunite them all. Where you are is not safe! Hurry!"_

Lucy woke up in a cold sweat and dialed the first person she knew who lives in New Orleans.

* * *

The young woman didn't get much-if any-sleep that night after she had partied at Rousseau's and as she crawled into bed with her lover, her cellphone began ringing.

She bypassed looking at the caller id and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"__Sophie-I need help."_ Lucy sounded worried. Sophie Deveraux knew that Lucy never sounded so worried so she began panicking.

"What do you need me to do?"

_"__I'm headed to New Orleans but as I'm in danger, I need to hide and the two girls I'm traveling with have relatives in New Orleans, I was hoping you'd be able to reunite them all. Please-I'm…I'm begging you!" _the panic was reaching a higher pitch than what she was used to hearing.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Nine in the morning and already, she was tired and didn't even get to get her coffee but for some reason, Sophie didn't care.

Last night, after certain _activities_ she was engaged in with the vampire king of New Orleans Marcel Gerard, she knew that sleep was for the faint of heart.

As she stood by the baggage claim and waited for the two girls, she stifled a yawn. Some of the passersby glared at her but she ignored them until two girls caught her attention.

Both were in leggings but while one had a black top with the words 'ANGEL' written across the chest, the other one had on a nondescript white top and her hair was pulled into a fishtail braid.

Azalea and Liliya had come to New Orleans.

* * *

Once every bone in his body was broken and he was in his wolf form, he attacked her. His teeth were filled with wolf venom, he left her to die in the woods by the school, unknowning that Bianca had seen what he did.

If he would have known that, Tyler Lockwood wouldn't be waiting in Mystic Falls for his next victim.

* * *

**AN**:** I know its a short chapter again but I'm stuck with a dilemma:**

**Should I keep the Klayley baby storyline or should I change it to someone else having a baby? **

**In the original version of this...I had Elena also being pregnant alongside Hayley but I'm unsure if I should keep that option open.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hallucinations

**Chapter 6: Hallucinations and more surprises**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Once every bone in his body was broken and he was in his wolf form, he attacked her. His teeth were filled with wolf venom, he left her to die in the woods by the school, unknowning that Bianca had seen what he did._

_If he would have known that, Tyler Lockwood wouldn't be waiting in Mystic Falls for his next victim._

* * *

Edited: 04-14-2015

* * *

She was hallucinating, almost hypnotically, as she was seeing her brothers walking in and out of her room and sweat was dripping off her in buckets until he came through.

His dark skin and eyes, he seemed real but the venom coursing through her made her delusional.

"Marcel..." Rebekah whimpered. "You found me."

"I told you doll I will always find you."

Tears fell. "You know...I almost believe that."

He placed a kiss to her forehead and just stayed with her.

He was never leaving her again.

* * *

Bianca sighed sadly as she watched them together. Klaus had to drag her out of the room as she was playing nursemaid to Rebekah while she was under its poisonous affects.

"She does love him..." she was a sap and sucker for romance-especially tragedies like _Romeo and Juliet _and many others.

"She does and he loves her." Klaus told the brunette. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "She'll be fine, Marcellus will play doctor for her now, you go and calm down Daniel before he finds a way of levelling out the Lockwood Estate."

"That's bad?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I may like Mayor Lockwood but whatever Daniel's going to do, it'll be focused more on Tyler than his only remaining family." She smirked wickedly. "I know him just as well as you do."

Klaus snorted. "That I have no doubt." Taking her arm gently, he led her to the library where Daniel was flipping through some old witch books and muttering to himself about planning a murder to look like a suicide.

"Do me a favor and distract him." The gleam in her eyes made him wish that there was a spell for soundproofing vampires.

He decided to leave the Mansion and go get a drink-or a lot of them-just to stay out of their way.

* * *

Sophie stared at both girls who were in the witch shop where Kol Mikaelson was, flirting with one of the Harvest girls-Davina.

The one Harvest girl that survived while her niece Monique died.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson knew the moment that someone entered the shop, his world would be turned upside down.

Turning his head, he saw the two girls he never thought he would ever see again.

His little sisters.

Azalea and Liliya.

"Is it really you?" he asked, slightly dazed. If this was a joke, it was a cruel one.

"Didn't you have a rabbit named Hop?" the one with their mother's looks and father's eyes-Liliya-asked and if he could blush, he would.

"I was five years old!" at that moment, he knew that it was them.

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar where he saw a female wolf sit beside him.

"Scotch?" he asked as he saw her drink the tumbler filled with amber liquid on the bar in front of him.

She looked at him and murmured, "you must be one of the _old ones_."

"Actually, we prefer _Originals_," he said. "Klaus." He added as he held his hand out to shake hers. She looked at him and nodded, shaking it.

"Hayley."

Many hours later, they were in her hotel room.

Each graze of his bare flesh against hers made sparks flutter through them, like magnets needing to be togethers.

Teeth sunk into the other's flesh as their stimulating moans of pleasure coursed through them, begging for more and more until they were delirious with want and desire.

Afterwards, they agreed that this was a 'mutually benefitting friends with benefits deal'.

* * *

Daniel sat up in his California King bed, sheets around his waist and showing off a lean but slightly muscular physique as Bianca curled into him. Her bare shoulder and back weren't covered by anything and as his fingers left a soft caress along the skin, she let out a low purring moan.

He was happy and he will always _be_ happy if she kept making those sounds for the rest of their existence.

* * *

Marcel was busy taking care of Rebekah and not paying any attention to the noises that came out of Daniel's room which was easy as his entire focus was on the blonde Original of his dreams.

His Rebekah, his sunshine. Brushing her hair off the sweaty forehead, he placed his on hers and whispered, "I'll always love you."

"I love you as well..." Rebekah murmured. "I've always loved you...there has been no one else who has captured my heart." She smiled sadly. "It is a shame that you are not here for me to tell you this." Tears pooled and fell from her eyes as she stared at him, on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably.

He felt the rage and desire to kill the Hybrid who did this to his Rebekah surge through him in waves.

* * *

Sophie and Davina watched as the three siblings were getting re-aquainted again. It was an odd sight for them to see the most volatile Original-besides Klaus Mikaelson-actually _laughing_ and _enjoying_ time with the two girls was a strangely odd but still sweet sight for them to actually witness.

All the stories he was telling them made his sisters smirk while Davina stared at them in shock.

Hell, even _Sophie_, who was _dead set_ on having Davina be _sacrificed_, was horrified about what was being said.

Now, however, their stories they were telling were of one legend..._Silas_.

"He has a doppel-him as does Amara-his soulmate." Liliya said. "He had tricked Quetsiyah into marrying him as well as into making the Immortality Spell but when she discovered what he had done, he found Silas and Amara-who was her handmaiden-coming out of a tent after doing the Immortality Spell."

"What's not known is that when she created the Other Side, she created an Anchor for said side." Azalea had finished what her sister was saying. "Like vampires to werewolves to witches and god knows what else-there is always going to be something of an anchor and in the case of the Other Side, the anchor has been rumored to be an object but I have a feeling that the anchor isn't a _what_ but a _who_."

Sophie felt her mind reel.

These stories were the stuff that she would _dream_ of reading about.

* * *

"You're...you're..." Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife, his love, his _mate_ was pregnant.

With his child.

Like she was when she had died all those years ago.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Are you happy?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Extremely lovely, I'm extremely happy."

* * *

**Not the best chapter, I know but I decided that both Hayley and Elena will be pregnant.**

**Hayley will discover that she is in the next chapter where we will go into TO timeline.**

**Also, can anyone guess the Once Upon a Time quotes I used in this chapter?**

**Aria**


	8. Chapter 7: New Orleans and The Originals

**SORRY it took so long! I was trying to write it out but I couldn't! I'll try to do the next chapter a little bit better!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"You're...you're..." Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife, his love, his mate was pregnant._

_With his child._

_Like she was when she had died all those years ago._

_She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Are you happy?" she asked._

_He smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Extremely lovely, I'm extremely happy."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Orleans and The Originals**

As both girls walked into their father's plantation house, they could hear their mother's giggles and their father's laughter, they rolled their eyes as Kol began to shout, "I'M HERE!" in an eerie voice.

"_Poltergeist_? Really?" they groaned and he nodded.

"It was great fun to watch. Not nearly as fun as watching Thirteen Ghosts and making Klaus get scared."

Elijah, hearing that, shook his head and as he carried his wife into the living room where he found his son with…

"Azalea? Liliya?" At their nods, Elijah sat his wife down on the couch and flashed over to his girls, hugging and holding them in his arms.

His family was whole and complete again.

* * *

_"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And, while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength... or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall."_

Daniel mulled over the words that he had written over three hundred years ago while he thought about who he was talking about when a small hand was placed in between his shoulder blades.

A smile lit his face as he pulled the girl onto his lap and begun to play with her hair. It had been a week earlier when she had been in a car accident caused by Caroline and it had not resulted in Bianca's transition but also in Caroline's death by his hand.

He had made the decision to go home.

He was going back to New Orleans, to figure out what was going on with Klaus and this time, instead of leaving Bianca here, he was taking Bianca with him no matter what anyone says about it.

* * *

"It's time we had a little chat." Elijah said to Marcel once the man returned from Mystic Falls with Rebekah.

Though the two had been back for a month, Elijah hadn't been able to talk with the other man as he had been roped into fixing up the house and making it child proof as well as baby proof.

They still need to figure out what gender their child will be or even how many as twins run through their genetic make.

The other man nodded and as they sat down at a café, both men with coffee in hand, Elijah spoke.

"The witches are after blood-your blood specifically. I can stop them or even try to but I need to know why."

Marcel nodded. He had known about Elijah's past and now, that he had the people that he loved truly back, he would annihilate anyone who would harm them.

"It's like this…" and the supposed 'King of New Orleans' told him about the Harvest Ritual and what should have happened.

* * *

Camille looked at the new girl-she looked maybe sixteen or so but as she had handed her an ID just to take a seat, she had ordered a pitcher of lemonade.

"So, what brings you to the Big Easy?" Cami was trying to be friendly but the girl looked at her and smiled.

"I used to live here." Her voice had a bit of a Bulgarian accent but it was overlayed with a British one.

Cami seemed surprised. "Really? When?"

"If you were to ask that to my uncles, they would say 'Oh, feels like a hundred years ago' but as I just moved here from a small town, it's getting hard to go from place to place and not know anyone."

Cami nodded and felt a little sorry for her. "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

The girl pulled her dark hair back while her blue eyes shone with light and warmth that contradicted her whole 'dark' appearance. "Well, a friend of mine is here somewhere. I'm afraid he might've gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

"You say that like it's a common occurrence."

"Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental and hateful as his stepfather was an abusive ass."

Apparently, the girl had no filter either.

* * *

It was that night that he watched Marcel kill Jane-Anne after he had informed Klaus of what the witches had wanted to do and what their punishment happens to be.

The two brothers weren't there, however, for this part but Daniel was as he watched.

"I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner has not proven the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." Marcel had said to the witch.

Sophie glared at him. "We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason- send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter. And yet, a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q and A. My old friend, the hybrid, Klaus? He just happened to show up out of the blue, asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

Sophie shrugged and lied to him. "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

Apparently, even Marcel knew that she was lying.

This was making things interesting.

* * *

Daniel, after dropping Bianca off at his brother's house, he had just started walking down the street, watching everyone mingle after watching Marcel and Sophie Deveraux when a female voice called out.

"Are you gonna continue following me, Daniel, or do you wanna talk?"

Daniel was surprised. "You know who I am."

"Original vampire, always wears a suit." She looked at him as he shook his head.

"You've never met my twin brother Elijah then-he wears a suit as well."

The woman huffed but continued like he had never interrupted her. "You and your family are famous amongst the witches. Especially with your... brother back in town."

Daniel shook his head and knew that Klaus thought that something was happening or that people were conspiring against him.

If only they knew that those same people would end up dead because of him and his family, things would be simpler.

* * *

Once all the vampires were destroyed, Daniel turned to Sophie and it was Bianca (who just appeared) who questioned her.

"What did your sister want with Klaus?"

Sophie didn't answer at first until Bianca had her pinned to a wall and bared her teeth.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck. Until my sister, Jane-Anne, met a girl, a werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special... connection to your brother." Sophie began to sing like a canary.

"What kind of connection?" Daniel demanded, allowing his anger to bleed through his calm aura.

The witch kept singing. "Apparently, they spent some... time together. One thing led to another and now, this special werewolf girl, she's pregnant. And, the father of the child she's carrying is your brother, Klaus."

Bianca looked at them. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother."

* * *

Hayley looked at Daniel and Elijah while Elena was holding Bianca back from slaughtering the witches. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Daniel," Daniel told her soothingly. "This is my twin brother Elijah."

Though the two wanted to show her their life before this nonsense came into their lives, they were still unsure until Klaus came in and when Elena told him, he rounded on Hayley.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!"

Hayley started to shout at Klaus. "Hey! I have spent days held captive in a friggin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed-up if it wasn't yours!?"

Klaus looked at Sophie with utter hatred in his eyes. "Don't you dare kill her and the baby she carries or it'll be your head that rolls on out of here!"

That simple sentence made all the witches pale as he left.

* * *

Agnes looked at Sophie with a dark look in her eyes. "What makes you think that you can control the hybrid!?"

Sophie looked at Elijah to Elena to Daniel to Bianca and spoke. "Anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands!"

Elena stormed over to Sophie and snarled in her face. "If I could, I would _end you_ for threatening my family but know this-once that spell is gone you better run as I will _kill you myself, understand?_"

Elijah grinned and helped Hayley up as Daniel went to talk with Klaus and Bianca went to Elena.

They were going to head home.

* * *

Marcel snarled at Klaus as they were in the Abbatoir."What's mine is yours, but it is mine! My home, my family, my rules! I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend, I'm the KING!"

"No-you will _always_ be the prince." They both looked to see the same girl there and with a wicked smirk that mimicked Klaus' perfectly, she began to growl at him much like a wolf would. "I don't consider you a King-no one really should, anyway." With a flick of her hair over her shoulder, she sauntered off and out of the Abbatoir.

Klaus turned back to Marcel and finished what he was saying. "Your friend will be dead by weekend, which means I have broken one of your rules... and yet, I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, _friend_?" Marcel was furious but accepted his help.

* * *

Marcel looked around. "I assume it's all quiet out there."

Davina nodded."The witches know better than to use magic. They know that I can sense it when they do." Now, she began to lie a bit. "What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you."

Marcel snorted. "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance."

_They do stand a chance against me _she thought as she recalled her conversation with Kol and his two sisters.

Her two new friends.

* * *

_"Father! It hurts!" Klaus called out to Mikael as he was changing into a Hybrid. He could feel the pain and he couldn't control the screams coming from his mouth._

Klaus woke up and saw Hayley was outside, sitting and looking torn between throwing things and crying. Getting up, he went over to her and sat beside her like he had done before this whole thing about her being pregnant crept up.

Klaus looked at her and sighed. "Right now, you're one of the most important people in this family as Elena is also expecting. You need a good home." He took a sigh and a beat later, spoke. "So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby?" she asked.

He snorted a bit. "About being a mother." He said lightly as he remembered Elijah had asked Elena that same thing when she was pregnant with Kol.

She had been ecstatic about it.

Hayley began to stutter and whisper. "I...I was abandoned when I was born, and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So, I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one."

Klaus felt a bit of sadness for her. "I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

"And it'll be up to me to make sure he keeps his word." Elena said as she appeared behind them but her expression softened as she saw Hayley. "I can help you, you know. I've had three children."

Hayley nodded and accepted her help. She would need it immensely.

* * *

_"The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waiver from the power of that bond, even when it is tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing."_

Elijah closed his journal and smiled as he saw his wife start to rub her abdomen lovingly.

"Girls-please go to sleep." Elena said as she went into their rooms and saw that they were up with books opened in front of them.

Each one looked at her and shook their heads. "As we've moved here permanently, we need to fix up these last few things in our papers and send them to our teachers before the end of the semester."

"You can do that in the morning." Elijah denied as he walked over to each of them and placed kisses on the tops of their heads.

The two groaned and as they put their books away and had pulled the blankets up over to their shoulders, they called out, "night momma and daddy" before falling asleep.

Elijah smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "Everyone is fine."

She nodded but she was still worried.

As everyone was settled, a gentle knocking could be heard and as Elijah opened it, he saw the young girl.

"Angeline? What are you doing here?" She smiled warmly at him.

"It's time for me to fix your minds and I only want to help-even if that wolf girl is indeed carrying my half sibling."

* * *

**Didn't expect that now did you? Originally, Angeline would have been a bit of a minor character or even barely seen but I decided to go with combining what would have been the re-hauled version of this and _this _version of this together and the next chapter will go more into Angeline's bond with the Mikaelsons (though Elena and the girls already know what it is while the vampires were spelled to forget everything)**

**The next chapter will mostly be italicized and have part of the re-hauled version of this**


	9. Chapter 8: Remembering

**AN: This chapter really doesn't feature Bianca for the reason is simple-she's asleep upstairs. I should have placed it in the last chapter but as I was trying to write it out without rushing to make it at least halfway decent, I forgot to add that!**

_RECAP:_

_Elijah smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "Everyone is fine."_

_She nodded but she was still worried._

_As everyone was settled, a gentle knocking could be heard and as Elijah opened it, he saw the young girl._

_"Angeline? What are you doing here?" She smiled warmly at him._

_"It's time for me to fix your minds and I only want to help-even if that wolf girl is indeed carrying my half sibling."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remembering**

_The sounds of the trees rustling in the wind and four people walking could barely be heard. One of the men was beside a sixteen year old boy who had a bow strapped across his back alongside a quiver of arrows._

_The man knelt down by his son's side and whispered, "the first rule of hunting is to not startle your prey. Do you remember those breathing techniques that me and your mother taught you?" as the boy nod, he nodded as well. "Just use those techniques and-" he stopped as he felt something freeze inside him and his heart was beating rapidly._

_Elijah Mikaelson, third born son of Mikael and Esther and husband of Elena, stood up and begun to run._

_He had to get to them-his wife and his two four year old daughters-before anything could truly happen to them that would make him feel incomplete._

* * *

_The first born son of Esther stood inside the hut that his brother Elijah lived in with his wife and three children. The youngest were twins Azalea and Liliya who were adored by the entire family and there were talks that he heard from Niklaus about both Elijah and Elena planning on having one more child in their family._

_He wasn't aware that Elena was pregnant again. It was confirmed by Ayana just a few hours ago._

_Elijah never knew._

_The man knew that if he killed them that Dahlia's threat will not come after them again._

_The first time it was through his nephew._

_His mother had taken a great risk at tampering with Kol's magic, when he was born sixteen summers earlier. She couldn't get to the girls though and their magic could, at any time, call out to Dahlia. Esther couldn't have that and gave her favored son a mission._

_Make the girls and their mother-who Esther despised-disappear for good._

_Fin Mikaelson, the first born son, steadied his left hand that held a hunting knife and stabbed Elena in her abdomen, knowing that she will bleed out and as he stepped over her fallen body he found the girls-at four years old-drawing in the dirt outside of the hut when he kept chanting in Latin._

_The words made no sense to the girls but they fell asleep and the ground covered them, causing them to disappear._

_He had already done this four hours ago to his youngest brother's-Niklaus'-daughter Angeline while his wife Tatia had been none the wiser._

_Now, he had to go home and tell mother what he had done._

_What he had done for her._

* * *

_This was the fastest that he had run but he kept pushing himself when he felt ice fill his heart. He wanted to be wrong and that she and the girls were safe._

_Dread filled him as he raced into his hut._

_Elijah Mikaelson fell to his knees and held his wife-his dead wife-in his arms, tears falling from his eyes before two of his brothers made their presence known but he didn't turn to look at them._

_"Elijah…"his twin brother Daniel whispered. "I am so sorry…'Lena is dead but there is no sign of Azalea and Liliya…" he trailed off. Elijah turned his dark eyes onto him while his younger brother Niklaus nodded, his eyes downcast as he saw the despair bubbling in his favorite brother's usually warm eyes._

_From where Elijah was, he could see his eldest son Kol look horrified at the condition of his mother as well as himself, his clothes covered in his soulmate's blood-his one true love's blood._

_His Elena._

_His light in life._

_Gone. Taken away from him and only God knows what happened to his daughters._

_"Papa…" Kol's voice was laced with heartache and he couldn't blame him. "Are the girls with grandmother, Aunt Lorelai or even Miss Ayana?"_

_Elijah wanted to say yes to him, to hope that he was being honest when Ayana herself appeared, looking tired and distressed._

_"Azalea and Liliya are no longer in this time period along with Angeline," she herself had to blink away the tears forming in her eyes and her voice was caught in her throat, unable to see the sadness in Niklaus' eyes when he heard that. Clearing her throat to subdue her sobbing that she knew would come, she continued. "I can, however, make sure that a descendant of mine will watch and protect them until you yourself find them."_

_Elijah could only nod and asked in a choked voice, "Can you bring her back to me?"_

_She shook her head in the negative. It was impossible to bring back the dead without paying a price. The saying she remembered her mother and grandmother still resonated deep inside her-all magic comes with a price. She knew of one way and that was something she read in one of her family's grimoires-if numerous self inflicted deaths were to occur and they overwhelmed the Anchor to the Other Side, it could work._

_She blinked and remembered another spell and an idea came to her mind._

_Walking over to the distraught man still soaked in his love's blood, she knelt down beside him and placed her right hand over Elena Mikaelson's knife wound. Closing her eyes she began to chant something in Latin, her voice softer now, and the air around them turned frosty cold. The four male Mikaelsons near her felt the magic from not only Elena and Ayana swirl around but the magic from nature all around them bleed into that swirled magic and be pushed back inside the corpse. The second she was done, a small smile graced her lips._

_"She will return to you when nature and Fate find another soul who will be killed and then you both will be reunited with your daughters again." As soon as the words left her mouth, she got up and walked over to her own hut that had talismans hanging._

_As much as she wanted to tell him that it wouldn't just be Elena but their child and Elena who would come back to him, she couldn't stand to see him break anymore._

* * *

_Esther, when she had sealed her son's hybrid side with his dead wife's blood, also placed a spell on them all to make them forget that Niklaus was married to Tatia and that their daughter Angeline had been taken from him._

_Her greatest shame was not only in doing this but in her deal she had made with Dahlia-her sister who had her beautiful Freya-and to protect her family from Dahlia's spells had sent Fin to make the girls disappear._

_She didn't care how they would disappear as long as they were out of reach of Dahlia's powers they would be safe._

_She did love her children and grandson, yes, but out of that love she had made herself into a monster and a villain and she knew that her family will never get the chance to experience the life she had robbed them of again for Elijah._

_She just prayed that Niklaus will never break his curse as she knew a child with his blood will be what brings Dahlia back._

* * *

As the vampires were still going through their memories, Elena went over to hug Angeline and had her sit down on the couch while Hayley stood, watching the scene unfold.

She had to have known about Klaus' daughter but as the girl was sitting on the couch with Elena, she knew that not even the Originals knew about this girl because of Esther.

Elena turned her attention to Hayley and made a motion for her to sit. The wolf did but she was sitting away from the two as she knew that Angeline must not like her at all and she didn't blame her.

If her father had gotten someone else pregnant and that person was known to sleep around, she would act just like the Hybrid's daughter.

"He's the only one I've been with," Angeline looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know that it sounds like a lie but it's true. As much as I had loved this one guy, a part of me knew that he wasn't interested in me and I left him. I met Klaus in Mystic Falls and we both agreed for whatever we have as a 'friends with benefits' deal until this." To emphasize what went wrong with their deal, she placed a hand on her abdomen. "I never had the kind of relationship kids have with their parents as mine abandoned me and my adoptive parents kicked me out for accidentally changing into a wolf one night once I activated my gene."

Elena placed a kiss on Angeline's forehead and went over to Hayley.

"I know that this is all too new and scary for you but I will help you, don't worry about that." She smiled at the girl. "I've been in your place before-having Kol first which was a handful and then my two girls, I was scared for them and their safety. Now, knowing what my family is, I don't fear for any of them."

* * *

Elijah, who was the first to awaken, heard what his wife was saying to the girl and smiled. His beautiful wife was as selfless as her cousin's doppelganger and as she stood up to make the two girls something to drink, he got up and flashed over to her, placing his hands on her waist.

"I'll do it," he whispered. "You just rest for me."

"I may be pregnant Elijah but don't you dare try to make me into a housewife." She looked him dead in the eye as her temper was coming out. "It may have been unthinkable back a thousand years ago but I did hunt with you."

"I know darling," he knew that she hated being confined to a house but for the moment it was for the best. "I know but for now, just please stay."

She sighed. "You are lucky that you are sexy darling." He just held her tighter and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Well, it looks like I have a daughter to get to know after all these years…" Klaus managed to get out when Angeline threw herself into his arms.

Hayley saw a side of the evil hybrid no one else thought existed-hope.

She saw how hopeful he looked when Angeline threw herself into his arms and he just held her tightly.

It made her feel that same hopeful feeling that he would be the same way with this child of theirs.

* * *

**It looks like the beginning of Hayley's feelings for our favorite Original Hybrid!**

**While I was thinking of why Esther would do something like this-I remember in one episode of The Originals season 2 when Lenore (before she was possessed by Esther) had said to Hayley. Because Esther loves her family so much, she didn't want Dahlia to come after them and so, made them the Original Vampires and Original Hybrid who was cursed**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hybrid's Daughter

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I had this chapter saved onto my computer, forgot where in my files I saved it and had to go by memory about what happened! I couldn't remember everything that happened so I rewrote most of it!**

**Sorry it took me so long!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"I know darling," he knew that she hated being confined to a house but for the moment it was for the best. "I know but for now, just please stay."_

_She sighed. "You are lucky that you are sexy darling." He just held her tighter and pressed his lips to her forehead._

_"Well, it looks like I have a daughter to get to know after all these years…" Klaus managed to get out when Angeline threw herself into his arms._

_Hayley saw a side of the evil hybrid no one else thought existed-hope._

_She saw how hopeful he looked when Angeline threw herself into his arms and he just held her tightly._

_It made her feel that same hopeful feeling that he would be the same way with this child of theirs._

* * *

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 9: The Hybrid's Daughter**

1996

Angeline was four years old as she woke up in a field somewhere in France. An elderly man found her and took her down to the station but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

It was all gibberish. Not one word of it made sense. What does 'qui' mean? What language were they speaking?

This was a confusing time for her.

Her life from that point on was something that she could never regret though, even if she tried to. It went uphill fast and by the time that she was twelve, she re met the Original siblings-her family.

* * *

2010

Angeline was sitting beside her father with her head on his chest, the same way she used to have it when she was younger and she could faintly hear his heartbeat.

She heard it-it was a mixture of fast and slow, and it warmed her heart right up.

"I missed you and mama." She whispered to him. "I missed all the stories you would tell me and all the times we would play…" holding her closer to him, he soothed her like he's done before.

"I know my little witch." He kissed the top of her head. "I had a thousand years of forgotten memories that I'm going through and each one, whenever I was around children, I longed to be with my own little wolf but I never knew why…"

He had her back and this time, no one was going to take her away from him otherwise he would tear them apart, one by one.

She looked up at him with a cheeky grin, so reminiscent of his past childhood days. "I think Hayley and I need a girls' day-just the two of us, so I could get to know my future stepmom better."

He chuckled. "Go on in and tell her that." He said, carrying her in his arms and she gave a laugh, reminding him of Tatia's.

His wife…his beloved deceased wife…he knew that Elijah mourned her but he had also mourned Elena and never stopped until she came back to him.

Now it was his turn.

Hayley saw Angeline look at her and in true Mikaelson manner, she channeled her Aunt Rebekah.

"You seriously need a new wardrobe. We're shopping tomorrow. Don't be late."

Klaus placed her down on the ground, her feet hitting the floor and she walked, gracefully, up the steps when Rebekah called up to her, "all the women in the family are going shopping tomorrow! Not just you and Hayley!"

* * *

By the afternoon of the next day, as Klaus was with Elijah in creating a little memorial to Tatia, all the girls were in the French Quarter and on Bourbon Street which looked almost like a ghost town with barely any people walking and if they did, they had Jesters cups in hands either filled with something alcoholic or with a Bloody Mary.

It wasn't like Angeline really cared, she was trying to get bits and pieces of Hayley's life but at the moment, it was like pulling out teeth from a wild animal.

"So you have no idea who your parents are but yet you know that you're a werewolf…" she looked at her sideways while Bianca (who had never seen Bourbon Street look remotely like this) was fascinated. Elena, sensing that the werewolf and her niece needed to talk, dragged Bianca as well as the other three who were with them into Marie Laveau's voodoo shop, looking around at everything in sight.

Hayley nodded. "I was abandoned when I was a baby and sent to foster homes until I ran away at thirteen."

Angeline didn't flinch for a second. There was literally no point. All of this was in the past and as she saw the same dark skinned man walk over towards them, she decided to reign in her status as well as her bitch mode.

"You know that wolves aren't allowed in the Quarter?" he asked Hayley who raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to leave."

"Who made these rules?" Angeline asked and though she tried her hardest to not sound so cruel, it came out that way.

He stared at her coldly. "I did. Marcel Gerard, King of New Orleans."

Angeline sneered. "You're not a king-you're just the prince. _Klaus_ is the King."

"Who says?" he challenged. Her eyes flashed.

"I do." She gave Hayley a look and the wolf sent a text to Klaus saying-_Angeline is going to spill her secret_

"I'm the Hybrid's daughter Angeline Mikaelson." The smirk on her face grew at his ashen expression. "You got a problem with that?"

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Hope that you liked this chapter! Also, I'm changing a bit from the canon timeline-certain things that will happen will probably not happen such as Haylijah and Hayson!**


End file.
